There are a variety of ways in which governmental agencies have attempted to limit the environmental impact of automotive vehicles. One example approach has been to impose fuel efficiency ratings to promote less natural resource consumption. Another example approach has been to impose limitations on vehicle exhaust emissions. For example, the content of exhaust emissions has been regulated for various vehicle types. Additionally, some areas include specified zones in which emissions should meet a low threshold. The low emission zone in London, England is one example that is intended to limit diesel engine contributions to air pollution.
With the increasing availability of electric propulsion systems on electric or hybrid vehicles, it becomes possible to satisfy low emission standards by relying on electrical power to propel the vehicle through a low emission zone.
Embodiments of this invention provide enhancements to vehicle operation to more reliably ensure that a driver can satisfy low emission zone requirements.